


The Benefit of Being Stupid

by Navybluewings



Series: Video Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/Navybluewings
Summary: It's been a month since the hotel incident, so how are the volleydorks handling being boyfriends?Let's just say there's a lot worse things Kageyama could come home to.Epilogue to "The Video"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm happy to see you guys coming back! I hope that you guys enjoy the final piece to the story "The Video", so please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my boys!
> 
> Warning: This is a boyxboy sex fic!

Kageyama was going to kill his stupid boyfriend. The setter had been trying to pay attention in his political science class when a small vibration from his phone had distracted him. He had every intention of ignoring it, knowing that his grade in the class was lower than he wanted it to be. He didn’t have any need to learn about the difference between an oligarchy and a monarchy, but the credits were going to help him advance to his next year. So he planned to wait to look at him phone until after class. But then a second text came in, and the setter remembered that Daichi had mentioned texting the team about their next competition location. There were lots of things that Kageyama could ignore, but volleyball was not one of them.

 

And the first message had been from Daichi, but the second…

 

_You look really hot blindfolded_

 

Kageyama’s breathing was ragged as he slammed the door open to the apartment, shoes being dumped by the front entrance as he scurried to the bedroom. The door had been left open, which the tall man thought was reckless when seeing what laid beyond the doorway. Pale thighs were spread and kneeling on the bed, a round ass wiggling against the two fingers that were lubed and pressing deep inside his roommate. Hinata’s clothes were crumpled up on the floor, and the sweat that trickled down the spiker’s spine showed he had been in the position for a while. A flushed face was pressed to the pillow, though turned to look at the screen of the laptop on the edge of the bed. Lips dry, Kageyama had to support himself against the frame as his eyes flicked toward the computer, stunned to see a video he had been sure they had deleted. He wanted to ask a million questions, but his words died easily in his throat as he turned his attention to the alluring sight in front of him.

 

It wasn’t like the setter was used to seeing Hinata this way yet. The two had only been together for a month, so everything still felt new. They were still awkward at best, and fought just as much as they had before admitting their mutual feelings. The team liked to call them ‘lover’s quarrels’, which made the two young men blush and storm on opposite sides of the gym. Their play hadn’t been affected by the change, which relieved the pair. If fact, there were times that Kageyama forgot that they were more than friends, since the relationship shifted so naturally. Even when the two held hands or kissed, the connection was genuine and effortless. Words were a whole other story, but it seemed their actions were making up for that. 

 

Kageyama’s cock twitched when Hinata seemed to find his prostate with his fingers, and the setter had a feeling his body was ready to do more than talk. 

 

“Ho-how…” If only his lips could function properly. His shoulders stiffened when Hinata’s eyes turned to him, the spiker shuddering on the sheets before his hand jerked deeper inside of him. 

 

“Took you lo-long enough, Bakaya-ah!” Orange hair pressed down onto the pillow, lower lip snagged between teeth while he groaned. No matter how many times he saw the small action, it sent a strong shiver down the setter’s spine. His shirt was tossed over his head as he moved toward the bed, eyes looking back to the video still playing on the screen. Though the hotel lights had been dimmer than their room, it didn’t hide the obvious precome that covered’s Kageyama’s arousal when Hinata had started to play with his tip. Hearing himself on the video made his pale skin flush, and he quickly unbuttoned his jeans to alleviate some pressure in his boxers. 

 

“How did you find that?” As far as Kageyama knew, all traces of their exhibition had been deleted when they closed their account on the website. The two had decided together that keeping the videos up were too dangerous, and risked the chance of someone else discovering what they had done. Neither seemed to protest their choice, though the spiker seemed to have some tricks up his sleeve.

 

“Kept this one for...when you wo-work late.” Another factor that played into their choice had been both men finding jobs. Kageyama had been hired as a security officer for the mall down the street, his fearsome face coming in handy. From what his boss had said, the ‘security problems’ all but disappeared whenever he was on the mall floor. The setter had a job that profited from his unintentional glares, and thought Hinata had found the situation hilarious, Kageyama couldn’t find the same humor. The spiker had also wanted to become a security guard, but his lack of intimidating aura really didn’t match the job. Instead, the security supervisor directed him toward the pet groomer on the first floor of the mall, where the owner was thrilled for the extra help. Hinata loved to play and clean the animals, and sometimes their schedule would allow them to have impromptu dates in the food court. But on the weekends, Kageyama stayed until close of the mall because the pay was better. That left Hinata alone and apparently more horny than the tall man realized. 

 

“Idiot.” But the lack of force under his insult proved that Kageyama enjoyed watching Hinata’s third finger join the other two in stroking inside himself. Pants, socks, and boxers now deposited on the floor, Kageyama let his knees meet the soft mattress to crawl behind his squirming boyfriend. Long fingers curled around small hips, Hinata’s moan of appreciation loud and making the setter tremble. He licked his lips before he leaned down, brushing his kiss onto the small of his lover’s back. The response was immediate; the smaller man’s body spasming as a breathy gasp escaped him. The thighs now pressing against Kageyama’s were tense in pleasure, and the fingers filling Hinata shook at the attention being paid to his sensitive spine.

 

“Do-don’t-”

 

“But you’re stroking so deep inside yourself. Good job, Hinata.” The words of encouragement seemed to hit every erogenous spot for the spiker, whose body was twitching and arching into the increased pace of his unrelenting fingers. By now Kageyama was sure his boyfriend was only skimming his prostate. If he had pressed against it fully while the setter praised him, then his roommate would have orgasmed before Kageyama could take over. Even though they had stopped filming for money, some things hadn’t changed. Hinata still loved hearing how impressed his boyfriend was with his efforts, no matter how much he denied it. The bottom of his back was still sensitive, and Kageyama assured himself by running the tip of his tongue over the smooth skin. Blue eyes glanced up from the tailbone he was lavishing with affection to see Hinata’s head was dropped against the pillow, amber eyes peeking over his flushed shoulder to try and watch. 

 

“That’s not playing fair!” 

 

“Shut up and roll over.” The command in Kageyama’s voice made Hinata’s eyebrow arch as he lifted his head, a quirk of a smile present even as the spiker panted. 

 

“Is that an order?” He knew that his roommate still enjoyed the bossy side of himself, yet Kageyama felt his own face flush as the acknowledgement. He hated how easily he slipped into the role, and sometimes worried that he pushed Hinata around too much. In turn the spiker took pleasure in making fun of him, unable to control his snickers each time Tsukishima called him ‘king’. 

 

Even now, the humor reflecting in the eyes of his boyfriend was enough to make Kageyama roll his own before his hand reached up to snag Hinata’s wrist, pressing the idle fingers deeper. The loud cry soon morphed into a groan of protest when the setter yanked the fingers away, his free hand already retrieving the lube Hinata had previously used. Using his position to his advantage, Kageyama lifted Hinata by his thighs, making the spiker squeak and squirm to get out of the elevated hold. Quick movement from his hands helped Hinata flip over onto his back, his eyes squeezing shut before blinking to adjust to the brightness of the new position. 

 

Kageyama guided the dazed man’s thighs to spread and rest against his own, smearing the lube onto his fingers while his other hand crawled up the soft skin in front of him. The large hand circled around Hinata’s cock with an expertise he had created from practice, smirking when his boyfriend thrust his hips into the touch instantly. Precome rolled out of him like a leaky faucet, which meant the moron hadn’t paid any attention to the sensitive flesh during his earlier play. Hinata only did that when he wanted to prolong the sensation, and Kageyama knew his roommate had intended for him to walk into his masturbation act. The setter let the slow roll of his hand stroke Hinata’s dick firmly, enjoying the way the smaller man couldn’t keep himself still. His sweaty shoulders were pressed against the sheet as his back arched, forcing his hips harder into the skilled hand that rubbed him. 

 

“Feel good?” He knew that Hinata couldn’t respond, though he couldn’t be blamed. The question was paired with the setter slipping his own fingers inside Hinata, the heels of the spiker digging hard into the bed. A noise torn between a moan and a cry of pleasure had been all he received, and Kageyama felt his smirk of arrogance threaten to expose itself. Watching Hinata come apart because of his touches was something he hated to admit puffed his chest with a little more pride than it should have. It was no secret that Hinata caught the attention of many people because of his sunny personality and explosive determination. He was hard to hate, and sometimes Kageyama was concerned about his roommate losing interest in him. Even if he loved the setter, there was no promise the feeling would last forever. As quickly as this gift was given to him, it could be snatched away. So when he held his precious teammate like this, he let the whimpers of pleasure soothe his fears away. 

 

“Go-Good, feels...ah, good!” Little hands were balled in the sheets by a small torso, Hinata’s chest heaving from the torment of lust ricocheting through his body. Expressionate as ever, the spiker couldn’t keep his mouth quiet, hips desperate to feel the fingers inside of him rock against his prostate hard. Kageyama refused to meet the fast speed of his boyfriend, both hands stroking slow and even over the slowly unraveling man in his lap. No matter how Hinata thrust up into him, Kageyama kept his pace, the focus from his setting skills meeting the challenge easily. 

 

“Not yet,” Kageyama scolded when Hinata’s body tensed with the first signs of an orgasm, the hand on his weeping cock loosening to a simple brush of fingertips on the velvet skin. The hiss that came from flushed lips was ignored by Kageyama, who continued to rub the warm walls inside of his boyfriend. The lack of stimulation on his arousal made Hinata squirm, the touches keeping him fully aroused while keeping him too far from the edge to come. Even though the soft moans tumbling out of Hinata’s lips were tempting, Kageyama refused to move his hand from the path it was drawing on trembling thighs. His own cock was starting to become distracting, the sight and sounds of his attractive partner starting to nip at his control. An echo of the spiker’s moan made Kageyama look to the video still playing, the Hinata on the screen fully entrapped by his orgasm. If Hinata had to save a video, he wasted his choice on one that didn’t focus on how amazing he looked being the center of attention.

 

“ _To-Tobio_!” 

 

Kageyama’s whole body jerked at the call of his first name, his arousal shooting through the roof in seconds. Instantly his attention was brought back to the man panting in his lap, knowing his eyes were wide from the hot desire coursing through his veins. Hinata’s eye revealed itself from beneath his eyelid, the look of triumph clear in the dark gaze. Hinata’s praise kink had been revealed accidentally, and the same method had been applied for one of Kageyama’s own turn ons. When the two had finally gotten enough alone time to have sex, Hinata had moaned Kageyama’s first name. The reaction was instant; Kageyama nearly broke Hinata’s back from how hard he had fucked him into the mattress. And while the next morning had been mortifying for the setter, Hinata seemed more than pleased with the discovery.

 

Now, eager eyes peered up at him while Hinata’s hand slid over the larger one, giving a squeeze to show playtime was over. 

 

“I want you, Tobio.” It was unfair how quickly Kageyama’s will crumbled at the soft request. When Hinata was screaming and forceful in his demands, the setter could ignore him as easily as he did when the greedy man tried to force another pass on the court. But in the soft moments like this, where the love Kageyama swore wasn’t possible shined so brightly on Hinata’s face, was when the tall man realized just how little control he had over his partner. His hands were lifting the back of Hinata’s thighs in seconds, his cock sinking inside his gasping boyfriend’s body with ease. 

 

The heat that greeted him was intense, and the throbs in his tense muscles proved just how worked up he had become over teasing Hinata’s body. With teeth pressed tightly together, the quiet man tried to focus his blue stare on Hinata’s face, which was expressing his pleasure openly. He bent down between them to snag the spiker’s lips with his own, stealing the first kiss of the night. Their bodies remained still at the two kissed, Hinata’s eager tongue easily breaking the innocent of the action. If Kageyama minded, he didn’t show it, instead slotting his hands onto Hinata’s hips and giving a slow stroke with his body. Their pace wasn’t synced at first, as the two were still figuring the motions of sex out through trial and error. Kageyama’s shoulders were tense from the strain of holding back his desire to thrust harder into Hinata. Though the smaller spiker enjoyed any pace he was given, his body was always too sore the next morning if Kageyama rushed. So he pulled back from the kiss and stalled his own climbing pleasure, fighting the desire to close his eyes in order to watch Hinata’s all telling face. 

 

“Mo-more.” The shaky voice from Hinata made Kageyama skeptical, but the flash of determination in the brown stare resulted in his hands shifting to grip the back of the spiker’s thighs. A shift of their hips made the setter sink in deeper, which Hinata seemed to enjoy by his groan. The angle made it easier for Kageyama to rub against the prostate, though it took a few missed thrusts to really hit it. The heat between them was climbing, and even Kageyama struggled to keep his voice low as the desire rumbled through his blood. By now his roommate was a mess, moans of his first name making it hard for Kageyama to keep from driving him through the bed. His hips did snap harder into his boyfriend, and Hinata’s cries of pleasure showed his appreciation. Black hair was sticking to his forehead, the unpleasant feeling easily overshadowed by the motion of their bodies. 

 

“You feel amazing, Hinata. So good, so...” His heavy breathing stalled when he reached out to reclaim his grasp on Hinata’s dick, delivering a few well timed strokes. Hinata swore at the attention, looking to stall the orgasm that he had been chasing for so long. And seeing his boyfriend being so defiant made Kageyama’s bossy side read it’s head. “I want to see you come for me. _Don’t_ hold back.” 

 

The dirty command was the final push the spiker needed. Hinata choked on the first syllable of Kageyama’s name as his back bowed beautifully, the come hot against the setters talented hand. Tight walls clenched down on Kageyama, and he gasped at how quick the feeling wound him up. Hips bruising with their force, the black haired man jerked his body quickly, rushing to feel the same high that he had just given his partner. Soft hands were on his face and guiding him back to a kiss that felt desperate on both sides, the overstimulation of Hinata’s body making the fingers tremble as they clung to his cheeks. Whimpers were poured into his mouth, but Kageyama forced himself to ignore them to push into the warm body under him. A gentle bite against his lower lip had Kageyama seeing white, his whole body tensing from the orgasm. It took him by surprise, and each pulse of his body felt extremely sensitive. His lips jerked back from Hinata to bury his head into the shoulder under him, his gasps loud as his pleasure ran through him. 

 

“It’s okay, breath Kageyama.” Hinata’s hand was running down his back soothingly when Kageyama finally came back to earth, their messy bodies pressed together in the sheets. Giving a weak grunt, Kageyama pushed away from the comforting hold, letting himself slide out of Hinata before he flopped onto his side. Blue eyes quietly watched as Hinata stretched his hands over his head, arching like a cat just waking from a summer nap. His eyes roamed the bedroom before they focused on their intended target, crawling across the bed to snatch the piece of fabric. Kageyama snorted when his previously worn shirt found a home on Hinata, the spiker humming in appreciation before pushing onto his feet. “I’m hungry!” 

 

“Of course you are,” Kageyama deadpanned, his sigh showing the expected answer. “And you’re stealing another one, you know.”

 

“I thought you said you _liked_ me in your shirts?” The raised eyebrow from Hinata made Kageyama scoff, his cheeks dark as he tossed his pillow at Hinata. 

 

“Th-That’s not the point!” 

 

“For such a bossy boyfriend, you’re kind of a tsundere.” There was a moment of silence between them, neither moving their gaze from the others as the statement hung in the air. And then Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, the creepy smile making Hinata’s face pale in fear.

 

“Run.” Hinata didn’t need to be told twice. The shorter man bolted out of the room, Kageyama barely snagging his boxers on his way out of the room. He managed to get both legs in while he chased the panicking roommate through the living room, Hinata quick to jump over the couch to avoid the claw-like grip. The two ran around the spacious room a few times before Hinata made a break for the kitchen. Kageyama gave chase, and the two ended up pressed into the refrigerator with Hinata’s back flush against the cool surface. Kageyama wasted no time in exacting his revenge, tickling the sides of his teammate. Hinata’s loud laughter and cries of protest fell on deaf ears as the two ‘battled’, though the war was paused when Hinata snagged Kageyama’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Though still annoyed at the remark, Kageyama relented, allowing himself to be swept into the soft pressure against his mouth. Their lips took their time to get acquainted in a way that was far too brief during their earlier activities. Even though their relationship had moved far past the milestone of kissing, the dark haired man could safety say he still rated kissing Hinata as one of his favorite activities. The smaller guy melted into his body like it was fate, and the thought wasn’t unwelcomed. Kageyama couldn’t stop the small squeeze around his heart when they parted, the bright eyes of his boyfriend staring up at him in awe. 

 

“You do laundry this week,” Kageyama muttered, pressing his forehead down into Hinata’s. 

 

“Only if I get to wear whatever I want from your closet to bed.” 

 

“Because me saying no to you has ever stopped you before.” Hinata stayed quiet at the statement, his smile fading in a way that proved he hadn’t taken the comment lightly. Feeling a pinch of guilt for making the face, Kageyama weakly poked the side of his roommate.“Do you want curry for dinner? I think we have leftovers-”

 

“Do you regret not saying no to the videos?” The two had never really talked about the consequences of their videos after the night in the hotel, but Kageyama wasn’t stupid...well, about Hinata at least. Even though they had gotten rid of the user and took down the videos, Hinata had seemed willing to take responsibility for the attack solely on his shoulders. It was why he hadn’t pressed charges on the man even after Kageyama knew the truth. Hinata hadn’t said it outright, but the setter was good at picking up on the small intricacies of his spiker. 

 

“It was a stupid plan from the start.” His blunt voice made Hinata tense, so Kageyama let out a quiet sigh as he skimmed his hand over the rounded cheek of his roommate. “And I hate that you got hurt because of them. But I guess I don’t _totally_ regret them.”

 

“R-Really?” 

 

“Obviously, idiot.” He pinched the cheek in his hand for just a second, then waited for Hinata to look up at him to shrug. “Without them, we’d still just be teammates. And even if we’re still figuring out this stupid ‘boyfriends’ thing, I’m not regretting it. Because we’re invincible together, remember?”

 

“Wah, Kageyama!” The pure adoration that reflected in Hinata’s eyes was humbling to the setter, who couldn’t stop the smile from wiggling onto his thin lips as Hinata beamed. “You’re the coolest boyfriend ever! You say stuff that’s all like ‘whoosh’ and so my heart goes ‘bwah’ and then--let’s be together forever, okay?” 

 

“Idiot…” Kageyama mumbled out, unsure how to deal with the fuzzy warmth in his stomach at Hinata’s pure excitement. Caught up in the moment, Hinata jumped onto Kageyama, his bare thighs wrapping around his taller boyfriend’s waist. Instinct made Kageyama’s hands fall on the ass of his boyfriend, his cheeks spiking in color when feeling the remnants of their earlier play still fresh on his skin. 

 

“We both have the night off, right?” Hinata’s face morphed into mischief when Kageyama nodded, the setter glancing to the calendar on the counter to double check the information. His moment of distraction cost him when his boyfriend’s tongue trailed the outside of his ear, his words whispered in a tone Kageyama wasn’t prepared for. “Then how about we make another video together?” 

 

“Wh-What?” His knees wobbled a bit from the attention his roommate was giving his ear, the brushes of his lips and tip of his tongue making his stomach jumble in pleasure. Though the two had just fucked, Kageyama couldn’t deny the little touches were awakening his lower half again. He was a man in his prime, after all. And having a boyfriend like Hinata left no room for rest. 

 

“Just for us, of course. I really want to watch one with you, and I have this idea…” Kageyama pulled his ear away from Hinata’s lips to stare up at him in shock. The spiker, seeming prepared for the setter’s protest, coyly bit his lower lip and squirmed his hips into the half-hard arousal under Kageyama’s boxers. “I’ll do all the work, I promise! So what do you say, _Tobio_?” 

 

“Fuck.” These were the moments he regretted being introduced to the feeling of being inside Hinata. He schooled his face before he gave away how easily Hinata had won the argument, though he was sure his boyfriend knew when he secured his grip and started to make his way back toward the bedroom. 

 

“Is it okay to blindfold you again?” Hinata had already started to bite at Kageyama’s neck, making the tall man shiver even as he protested. 

 

“This is stupid.” Hinata laughed and kissed his groans of ‘distress’ silent as the two disappeared into the bedroom. And underneath his frown, Kageyama was glad.

 

Because Hinata was _his_ , stupidity and all.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! Hinata being so coy, but we all know he's got Kageyama wrapped around his little finger =) How did you like it? I had lots of fun finishing this story out! 
> 
> Be on the lookout for my two new stories, one coming out in March and one coming out between March and April. Let me know what you think of this! Kudos/Comments welcome =)


End file.
